


Wrong!

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rare occasion, Sherlock Holmes has been known to jump to conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue was copied from the transcript on the Facebook page for A Study in Pink.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and two men entered the lab; glancing up Sherlock recognised Mike Stamford but not the other. A quick glance and he already knew several things about this stranger; his comment of “Well, bit different from my day.” added to the already gathered info. Mike chuckled as he replied “You've no idea!”

As he took a seat, Sherlock asked “Mike, can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine.” “And what's wrong with the landline?” he asked in response. “I prefer to text.” was his dry retort. Gesturing in the direction of the cloakroom, he responded with “Sorry, it's in my coat.”

A moment later the other man (soldier) spoke up “Er, here... use mine.” as he reached into his back pocket to remove his phone. “Oh... thank you.” Sherlock said as he glanced quickly at Mike before standing up and heading towards the soldier. Mike pointed at the other man as he introduced him “It’s an old friend of mine, John Watson.”

Walking towards John, Sherlock glanced over the man again taking the opportunity to amend and add to the information he had already gathered about him. Upon reaching him, he took the offered phone, opened the keypad and starting typing his message. “Afghanistan or Iraq?” he queried. A long moment passed in which no one said anything; out of the corner of his eye he watched John’s reaction before he asked “Sorry?”

Sherlock looked at him, maintaining eye contact until after he repeated his question; “Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?” Another moment of silence before the soldier replied “Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you...?” as Molly entered the lab carrying a mug. “Ah, Molly, coffee, thank you.” 

He returned the phone to its owner as he turned to Molly, taking the mug from her. “What happened to the lipstick?” Glancing around awkwardly, she replied “It wasn't working for me.” before smiling in discomfort. “Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now.” Sherlock responded as he turned around to head back to where he had been working, and as he took a sip of his coffee the woman responded with an uncomfortable “OK.” before leaving.

Setting the mug down, Sherlock asked of the room “How do you feel about the violin?” as he typed on his laptop. Out of the corner of his eye he watched John watch Molly leave the lab, and then glance at Mike before replying “I'm sorry, what?” 

“I play the violin when I'm thinking and sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.” He responded as he continued typing, pausing a moment to look at John as he spoke, smiling falsely before returning his attention to his laptop.

Sherlock busied himself with packing his things as the room fell to silence once again. “Who said anything about flatmates?”John Watson, the soldier asked. Sherlock responded as he picked up and then put on his coat. “I did. Told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is, just after lunch with an old friend clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap!” 

Putting on his scarf, Sherlock smiled smugly at his obviously correct deductions. “How did you know about Afghanistan?” Ugh such tedious questions! Instead of answering it, he picks up and checks his phone as he responds “Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry, got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary.” Sherlock walks towards the door, passing behind the other man as his place his phone into his inside pocket.

“Uh… no.” The man says as he turns to face Sherlock where he has paused at the door. “No? What do you mean no?” Sherlock asks perplexed; surely his deductions were correct? “No. As in, I’m not looking for a flat; I already have somewhere to live.” John clarifies amusedly. Huh! So he had been incorrect. “Huh.” he vocalises before turning and heading out of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of continuing this; I guess it depends on whether I am inspired. And if I do, this will become slash . . . eventually. (Hopefully I can change tags later? First time posting so i have no clue...)


End file.
